Seduciendo a Eren
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Levi creía que podría mantener una relación sin sexo con su prometido. Más nunca imaginó lo mucho que lo afectaría encontrarlo todo desnudo y húmedo. ¿Podrá ser capaz de seducir al inocente Eren, o tendrá que seguir en abstinencia hasta que la muerte los separe? Three-Shot. UA. OoC. Ereri. Lemmon.
1. Sedúcelo con vainilla

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | Levi seduciendo a Eren (?)

**N/A:** Holiwis \OwO/ aquí vengo yo, esta vez con un fic ''largo''. En realidad, no durará más que tres capítulos xD, pero bueh :B. Advierto de una vez que habrá lemmon en ese fic, en el capítulo tres para ser más exacta XD. Y si lo que buscan es un lemmon tierno pos aquí no lo van a encontrar, será de duro contra el muro (pobre Levi u.u) XD. Si leyeron el one-shot que publiqué hace poco ya sabrán que esperar e_e(?).

Lo dejaré en T por mientras, no me gusta poner mis fics largos (con lemmon) en M, sino hasta el final XD.

Por cierto, pido perdón si hay algún error. Prometo que lo corregiré después ;3

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo /o/

**Ojo:** Es un **EreRi**, o sea, Eren es el **seme**.

* * *

><p><strong>SEDUCIENDO A EREN.<strong>

_By: Maka Kagamine_

_**Capítulo uno**_. Sedúcelo con vainilla.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Intenté que no se notara demasiado.

Era rara y descolocante la manera en que actuaba cada vez que Eren se acercaba, aunque fueran unos pocos centímetros, a mí. Me ponía nervioso, las manos me temblaban, el sonrojo se hacía presente en mis mejillas, y simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo ni un segundo. Antes de poder darme cuenta; mis ojos se perdían en cada detalle de su rostro, desde esos profundos e inocentes ojos verdes hasta lo carnosos y sonrosados que eran sus labios. Incluso también me permitía divagar por todo centímetro de su cuerpo, empezando por su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta perderme en los músculos de su abdomen que se marcaban por sobre sus camisetas.

Intentaba actuar como siempre cuando Eren rondaba cerca de mí. Pero en ocasiones me era imposible, sobretodo cuando a él se le daba por ponerse cariñoso conmigo. Cuando me abrazaba y besaba de esa manera tan tierna que tenía me sonrojaba muchísimo —más de lo acostumbrado— y terminaba por romper todo contacto, ante su confundida y dolida mirada. Es ahí dónde me sentía como una verdadera mierda. No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no. En serio, amaba que mi novio me tratara de esa manera —aunque a veces no se notara—, pero en esos momentos no soportaba su cercanía.

No cuando sabía que, en cualquier momento, me lanzaba encima de él para despojarlo de su pureza.

O sea sí, quería tener sexo con Eren. De verdad, lo deseaba con una locura indescriptible.

Y es ahí dónde toda mi vida se volvía una reverenda ironía.

No es que fuera un adicto al sexo. Tampoco que me gustara la idea de tener una polla dura enterrada en el culo durante varios minutos. De hecho, la sola idea de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien me escandalizaba a niveles insospechables. Era, para mi gusto, algo verdaderamente sucio y asqueroso; eso de terminar con el cuerpo lleno de saliva, sudor y fluidos de la otra persona no era lo mío.

Para alguien como yo —que sufría de un trastorno compulsivo con la limpieza— pensar en relacionarse sexualmente con alguien era imposible. ¡Era un horror imaginarme todo lleno de suciedad de ese tipo!

Además, no encontraba el chiste en el sexo, para ser sincero se me antojaba banal y sin importancia en una relación. Sé que lo que diré a continuación sonará como un estúpido y trillado cliché, pero es lo que solía pensar; el amor era lo más importante para poder sobrellevar un noviazgo, bueno al menos en mi caso era así. Llevaba ya cuatro años de relación con Eren y el sexo nunca nos hizo falta, en serio.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento de ese tipo se vio destruido una noche, en apenas unos segundos. Mi estabilidad mental trastabilló, mi corazón se agitó y todo dentro de mí se revolvió en cuanto lo miré.

Eren estaba parado frente a mí todo húmedo... Y desnudo. Jodida y completamente desnudo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para repasar por completo esa sensual figura que se erguía con orgullo frente a mí; como había terminado de bañarse pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por su pelo castaño, bajaban muy lentamente por su rostro, delineando sus facciones masculinas, hasta que recorrían todo recoveco de su sensual piel morena, deslizándose casi de manera inmoral por los músculos marcados de su abdomen y terminaban por perderse en el vello de su pubis.

En ese momento no hice mas que imaginar un montón de cosas poco castas que podíamos hacer en esa virginal pared. O sea, sí, duro contra el muro.

—Oh, Levi —dijo Eren con una sonrisa al verme mientras pasaba su mano sobre su húmedo cabello, provocando que las pequeñas gotas de agua salieran disparadas hacia todo lugar. Durante un momento me quedé sin respiración, jamás se había visto tan sensual haciendo eso—. Olvidé la toalla, ¿puedes creerlo?

Y Eren rió. Sí, mierda, rió como si no le importara en absoluto andar desnudo por los pasillos del departamento dónde vivíamos, sin siquiera pensar en lo que eso provocaría en mí. ¡Ese maldito era todo un degenerado!

Sabía que no debía ser raro eso. Digo, viviendo juntos desde hace casi cinco años, ya debía estar acostumbrado a verlo desnudo. Y de cierta manera lo estaba, ya lo había visto sin nada de ropa en varias ocasiones y nada había cambiado. No obstante, al mirarlo en ese estado, todo húmedo y sensual, algo dentro de mí se encendió.

Como no contesté nada Eren me miró preocupado mientras se acercaba, con lo que me pareció un caminar bastante sensual, hasta mí.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien, bebé? —Habló con clara preocupación cubriéndole la voz—. ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás todo rojo, Levi.

Eren rompió todo Centímetro que nos separaba para recargar su frente contra la mía. Me sonrojé todavía más, si eso era posible, y volví a quedarme sin respiración. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban tan avergonzado —¿o excitado?—, hasta que mi novio había hecho notar lo rojo que estaba mi rostro.

Me separé de él con rapidez, casi como si el contacto de su piel contra la mía quemara. Eren me miró contrariado durante un momento, a lo que yo aparté la mirada mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Mierda, quería estar más cerca de él, quería desnudarme también, quería besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. Quería hacer el amor con él.

—Estoy bien —contesté cuando salí de mis divagaciones mentales, y pude recuperar el aliento.

Eren sonrió, pero aún pude ver un ápice de duda en su semblante. Apesar de que para las demás personas era difícil de leer, para mi novio no era así. Él podía saber si estaba bien o mal con tan solo mirarme. Era una de las ventajas —¿o desventajas?— de conocernos de toda la vida.

Tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a sonreír un poquito sólo para él.

—De verdad —dije—. Estoy bien. Pero tú deberías ir a vestirte, exhibicionista.

Bastó con eso para que la sonrisa totalmente confiada de Eren regresara a su rostro.

—Entendido, Sargento —Eren hizo un saludo militar medio raro —que había visto en una serie de televisión—, mientras reía con ganas—. Iré a ponerme ropa, empiezo a tener frío.

Entonces, antes de que él se metiera a la habitación que compartíamos, decidió dejar un beso lleno de amor —y un montón de sentimientos irreconocibles para mí— sobre mi frente. Me estremecí un poco, pero no me moví de mi lugar ni dije nada. Simplemente me quedé ahí de piedra, mientras él se perdía tras la puerta que daba a nuestro cuarto.

Cuando por fin me encontré completamente solo, en ese pequeño pasillo, permití que el cúmulo de emociones asentadas en mi estómago explotara. Un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo vagando despacio por cada parte de mí, el corazón me latía desenfrenado contra el pecho y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en mi vientre bajo.

Pegué la frente contra la fría pared color melón, mientras llevaba una mano a mi rostro, ardiente por el sonrojo, para cubrirlo con ella.

¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder?

Apartir de entonces comenzó mi martirio. Durante las noches despertaba agitado, sudoroso y —aunque me costaba admitirlo— totalmente excitado. Los sueños que tenía eran, en su totalidad, explícitos. Sexualmente hablando, por supuesto. Se me antojaban tan reales que incluso todavía podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo de manera sensual, casi morbosa. Su lengua lamiendo toda extensión de piel que se cruzara por su camino, y su miembro, duro y caliente, penetrándome tan lento que me arrastraba a un nuevo tipo de placer delicioso, y... Me desvié del tema.

Y es por eso que ahora me encontraba así: hundido en mis debates mentales, huyendo de la cercanía —que tanto me gustaba— de Eren, con una taza de café negro sin azúcar entre mis manos y con la mirada de Zoe Hanji —mi mejor amiga— encima.

—¿Y nos has pensado en simplemente decirle lo que quieres? —Preguntó ella.

Me era sorprendente lo seria que se escuchaba su voz. No había rastro alguno de burla o pena en sus palabras, ni en su rostro. Y eso era raro, porque Hanji casi siempre se la pasaba riendo y diciendo pendejadas por montones. Eran contadas las ocasiones en dónde ella se mostraba tan seria e interesada en algo.

—No —respondí casi de inmediato, para luego beber un poco de mi café—. Para ser sincero, tengo miedo, Zoe. Puede sonar ridículo, pero me asusta la idea de que Eren llegue a dejarme si le digo.

Hanji torció el gesto mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña cuchara que estaba dentro de su taza de café americano.

—No creo que Eren vaya a dejarte por una cosa así, Levi —sus ojos cafés, escondidos tras esas gafas de montura negra, me miraron directamente—. Él te ama, en verdad lo hace. ¡Eso puedo notarlo aunque me quite los lentes!

Ella rió quedito lo que me llevó a sonreír un poco ante su comentario, al recordar que Hanji, sin los lentes, estaba más ciega que un topo.

—Aún así, no creo que pueda decirle... Sería tan humillante —admití en voz baja, odiándome por ser tan indeciso—. Además, Eren no es del tipo de persona que esté pensando en tener sexo con alguien. Lo sé porque ya habíamos hablado de eso antes.

Zoe suspiró, yo bebí un poco más de café al recordar la plática había tenido con Eren tiempo atrás sobre el sexo y esas cosas. Él me había dicho claramente que eso le importaba realmente poco, se le hacía aburrido y sin gracia. Y yo coincidí con él.

Estúpidamente lo hice. Y ahora mismo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, maldita sea.

—Pero todas las parejas, tarde o temprano, pasan por eso, Levi —Zoe empujó sus lentes por el centro, cuando estos resbalaron por su nariz—. ¡Incluso ustedes también lo harán! Sino, dime, ¿qué planeaban hacer en su noche de bodas? ¿Ver la televisión y dormir todo el tiempo?

Parpadeé perdido en su pregunta. En realidad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, supongo que se debía a que faltaban como tres años para que Eren y yo nos uniéramos en matrimonio.

Pues sí, estábamos comprometidos incluso desde antes de nacer. Nuestras familias —los Jaeger y los Ackerman— habían sido amigas desde siempre; por eso cuando ambas mujeres anunciaron su embarazo, los hombres se encargaron de decidir que ambos bebés estarían destinados a casarse —ni siquiera les importó que ambos bebés fueran varones— para unir más a las familias.

Lo que no esperaban era que yo no viniera solo. Sí, tengo una hermana gemela llamada Mikasa —quién también estaba enamorada de Eren—, pero esa ya es otra historia.

—No sé, no había pensado en eso —respondí con total sinceridad, encogiendo los hombros.

Mi mejor amiga suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que quieres mi ayuda, ¿no? Sino no estarías contándome todo esto.

Asentí mientras perdía mi boca tras la taza de café. Realmente estaba desesperado, quería una solución rápida para ese problema y sabía que sólo Hanji podía ayudarme con eso. Ella podía verse como una persona bastante estúpida y subnormal, pero, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Zoe era una mujer bastante inteligente, capaz de idear planes que iban desde lo más estúpidos e irreales, hasta esos que llegaban a ser fríamente calculadores y acertados. Lo peor de todo el caso es que nunca fallaban. No importaba lo irreverente o imposibles que sonaran, todos y cada uno de ellos funcionaban.

Sí, por dónde ser viera, Zoe Hanji era un ser aterrador. Era mejor mantenerla de amiga, que de enemiga.

—Te diré algo que he notado, Levi —los ojos cafés de Hanji adquirieron un brillo peculiar—. Eren no es tan inocente como se ve. Tal vez nadie más lo haya notado pero tras esos ojos, que desbordan inocencia, hay una persona sumamente celosa y posesiva.

Ahogué una carcajada ante su comentario. Me causaba gracia eso de imaginarme a Eren siendo posesivo y celoso. En serio, por dónde se viera él no encajaba en ese perfil. Mi novio era demasiado inocente.

—No jodas, Zoe —hablé con gotas de sarcasmo impregnando mis palabras—. Creo que no estamos hablando del mismo Eren. El Eren que yo conozco, con el que he compartido mi vida los últimos cinco años, no es así —aclaré mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Él es tan inocente que yo podría andar con un cartel parpadeante color rosado neón, que dijera ''Eren follame rico toda la noche'', y él no lo captaría.

Hanji volvió a reír casi fuera de sí.

—Claro qué lo es, enanín. ¿Has notado como sus ojos se oscurecen cuando alguien, sea hombre o mujer, se acerca a ti, Levi?, ¿Has visto la manera casi imperceptible en que su ceño se frunce cuando ellos coquetean contigo?

Pestañé mientras negaba despacio con la cabeza.

Hanji recargó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano y clavó sus ojos, impregnados totalmente de locura, en mis orbes verdes. Me estremecí durante unos segundos, cuando mi amiga entraba en ese estado se volvía de temer. Podías esperarte cualquier cosa de su parte.

—Eren no es inocente, Levi —volvió a repetir, esta vez una sonrisa de lo más tétrica se apoderó de todo su bonito rostro—. Dentro de él hay una bestia que no deja salir. Puedo apostarte que es ahí dónde están todo esos impulsos sexuales.

—¿Por qué no la deja salir, entonces? —Gruñí.

Hanji encogió los hombros.

—Quizá es porque tiene miedo de lastimarte. Tal vez, la ha estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo porque piensa que si la deja salir terminará por dañarte.

Chasqué la lengua en parte avergonzado, en parte enojado con Eren. Crucé los brazos por encima de mi pecho mientras apartaba la mirada, el sonrojo se había apoderado de mis mejillas cuando ella terminó su explicación. Y muy dentro de mí, sabía que Hanji tenía toda la razón. Mi novio solía ser totalmente tierno conmigo: me abrazaba, me besaba, incluso hasta me acariciaba de manera lenta, como si tuviera miedo de que, con esas acciones, fuera a herirme de alguna manera.

—No soy una persona frágil, no veo el porqué del contenerse de esa manera —acoté todavía sin mirar a mi amiga. Zoe rió por lo bajo.

—No, no lo eres —señaló—. Pero eres lo más importante para Eren, ¿entiendes? Él te ama tanto que tiene miedo de dañarte y que por eso lo vayas a dejar.

Gruñí.

—¡Eso es una vil estupidez! —Azoté las manos contra la mesa, el golpe fue tan duro que el café, dentro de las tazas, se agitó salvajemente—. Yo también amo a Eren, ¿¡tienes la jodida idea de lo enamorado que estoy de él!?, ¿¡crees en tu jodido sano, o insano, juicio que lo dejaría!?

—Sé que no lo harías, Levi. También sé lo mucho que amas a Eren, puedo verlo —respondió ella con suma tranquilidad.

Solté otro gruñido de desesperación al mismo tiempo que me revolvía el pelo. La situación estaba acabando con mi poca cordura, ya casi ni podía seguir pensando con claridad. Estaba tan reprimido sexualmente que sólo podía imaginarme asaltando a Eren por la noche, cuando él estuviera descuidado.

Sí, joder, ya empezaba a pensar en abusar de mi propio novio. No obstante, la violación es un crimen y no deseaba terminar en la cárcel y dejar a Eren con un trauma para toda su vida.

—Pero como veo que estás tan desesperado por acostarte con él, voy a ayudarte —otra vez los ojos de Hanji tomaron ese deje de locura, vagaron de un lugar a otro sin mirar nada realmente. Parecía estar perdida en sus —enfermos— pensamientos.

Me vi tentado en la necesidad de negarme, porque no sabía qué cosa estaba planeando mi mentalmente inestable amiga. Sin embargo me obligué a mí mismo a dejar mi trasero pegado en la silla de madera, Hanji era la única que podía ayudarme. Era la única opción —y salvación para Eren— para evitar violar con alevosía y ventaja a mi prometido.

—¿Cómo lo harías? —Inquirí intentando que la voz no me temblara—. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Hanji?

Ella sonrió tan retorcidamente que por un momento me trajo a la mente la imagen del gato Chesire, del cuento ese «Alicia en el país de las Maravillas».

—Que necesitamos despertar a esa bestia, Levi —Hanji enredó sus dedos alrededor de su taza de café y sonrió—. Y sé cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

En mi interior me pregunté si era realmente necesario hacer eso. Pero no era como si pudiera dar vuelta atrás y olvidarme de todo. No, obviamente no iba hacerlo. No cuando ya había juntado todo el valor que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el plan de Hanji.

Hanji había escrito —con su fea y deforme letra, por cierto— todas las reglas de su plan en una servilleta arrugada del café dónde hablamos del tema. Decidí guardarla y traerla conmigo todo el tiempo para no olvidar ningún punto.

Los pasillos de la universidad estaban completamente atestados de estudiantes que revoloteaban de un lado a otro con prisa. Era la hora del almuerzo, por eso podía comprenderlos a la perfección. Cuando eres estudiante sólo puedes pensar en el _break_ para descansar y comer, luego de todas esas clases que no hacían más que cansarte el cerebro de tanto pensar.

Al menos eso decía Eren.

Me moví entre la masa de gente que se ponía a mi alrededor, intentando de toda manera no acercarme demasiado a ellas. La temporada de calor estaba en todo su apogeo y eso sólo significaba que todos sudaban como cerdos, en una universidad dónde el aire acondicionado fallaba con regularidad era algo natural. Pero, aún así, no dejaba de ser asqueroso.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del enorme comedor sólo pude detenerme frente a ella. Todo el valor que había tomando tiempo atrás empezaba a desaparecer de mi cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de todo. Incluso pensaba en tirar la toalla y resignarme a vivir en una relación sin sexo.

O sea, sí, sin sexo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

«¡No, no! —gritó la voz de mi consciencia en un acto desesperado—. ¿Realmente quieres eso, Rivaille? ¿De verdad quieres morir sin conocer lo maravilloso que sería tener sexo con Eren Jaeger?»

Fruncí el ceño.

—No, claro que no —contesté para mí mismo, mientras negaba ferviente con la cabeza. La chica que pasaba por mi lado en ese segundo me lanzó una mirada rara. La ignoré, obviamente—. No quiero morir sin haber conocido ese maravilloso paraíso.

«Entonces no lo pienses —sugirió mi consciencia. Decidí que debía ponerle un nombre, pero lo pensaría después—, sólo lánzate, Levi. Confía en las palabras de Hanji».

Entonces, sólo así, volví a reunir el valor que necesitaba. Sin dudar ni un segundo más —porqué si lo seguía pensando me arrepentiría de verdad— empujé la enorme puerta y entré al comedor.

Algunas miradas —más que nada de hombres— se posaron en mí, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la cafetería. Utilicé un caminar —que intenté fuera— sensual, mientras me movía entre las mesas. Pasé por la de los jugadores de Rugby, dónde Nile era el capitán del equipo. Al verme, no pudo más que echarme una mirada coqueta y sonreír.

Si hubiera sido en otro momento yo le habría ignorado totalmente, de verdad. No obstante, ya estaba poniendo en marcha el plan de Hanji, así que para su sorpresa —y la de sus amigos—, le miré durante unos segundos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Fue pequeña, pero sólo eso bastó para que los ojos de Nile se abrieran de par en par y casi cayera de su silla.

Hice lo mismo con los demás, y en todas esas ocasiones el resultado era el mismo. Todos se quedaban anonadados cuando caían en cuenta de que yo estaba, de alguna manera, respondiendo a sus coqueteos.

No sabía que tenía yo exactamente, pero desde la secundaria había sido así. Casi siempre los hombres solían fijarse en mí —obviamente les dejaba en claro qué sólo pertenecía a Eren— y yo no entendía el por qué. Inclusive parecía ni siquiera importarles el que tuviera novio, ellos seguían ahí, al pie del cañón, esperando que les diera una oportunidad.

Yo tenía alguna clase de poder para '_'encantar_'' hombres, al menos eso decía Hanji.

Así pues, terminé por acércame hasta la zona de comida, dónde una gran barra se extendía por todo lo largo mostrando los alimentos del día. No tenía hambre, así que decidí no tomar nada de ahí. Fui directamente hasta la máquina expendedora de paletas heladas, y como ya tenía en mente lo que iba a elegir sólo tuve que meter una moneda y apretar un simple botón.

Cuando obtuve el dulce me dirigí hasta la mesa que esperaba por mí; la del club de fútbol americano. No es que yo jugara o algo así, más bien Eren lo hacía —era el capitán, obvio—. Pero solía sentarme a comer junto a él todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de algunos chicos —esos que estaban esperanzados en que hubiera roto con Eren— se torció en una mueca de desconformidad, cuando vieron que me acercaba a mi novio.

—Hola, bebé —Eren sonrió tierno cuando me senté a su lado. La charola que había frente a él contenía un sándwich a medio morder, una manzana roja —a Eren sólo le gustan las rojas, me recordé— y una caja pequeña de jugo de uva.

—Eren —saludé de regreso sin cambiar mi expresión estoica de siempre. Acto seguido repasé la mirada por los chicos que estaban sentados con nosotros. Eran todos amigos y compañeros de fútbol de mi novio—. ¿Qué hay, animales?

Ese fue el amistoso saludó que usé para sus compañeros. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a mi personalidad hostil y huraña, así que sólo me sonrieron mientras hacían un ademán con la cabeza.

—¿No comerás nada? —preguntó Eren al notar que no había traído una charola conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza, Eren torció el gesto durante un segundo.

—Comeré una paleta, tengo calor —dije y le enseñé la envoltura del dulce. Era alargada, en color blanco con algunas rayas azules alrededor.

Eren no se vio muy convencido.

—Bien, pero cuando estemos en casa comerás doble ración.

—Cállate, no soy un niño pequeño —le regañé después de chasquear la lengua, completamente avergonzado.

Él rió con ganas.

—Pero siempre serás mi pequeño Levi —susurró con una ternura tremenda que me provocó un revoltijo de sensaciones en el estómago. Acto seguido, me besó tiernamente mientras sujetaba mi rostro con sus manos. No quise hacerlo, pero terminé correspondiéndole.

Enredé mis brazos tras sus cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacia mí y cerré los ojos. Eren dejó de agarrar mi rostro para llevar sus manos a mi espalda. El beso seguía siendo igual de lento, lo que maldije en mi interior. ¿¡Por qué no simplemente metía su lengua en mi boca!?

O sea, sí, quería que Eren me diera un beso francés.

—No coman frente a los pobres y hambrientos, por favor —se escuchó decir a uno de los amigos de Eren mientras seguíamos en el beso. El responsable del comentario fue Jean Kirschtein—. Sólo nos antojan.

Los demás se rieron.

—Mejor busquen una habitación, ¿no? —Ese había sido Reiner Braun. Y no pude haber estado más de acuerdo con él.

«Sí, Eren. Porqué mejor no vamos a una habitación».

Eren terminó por separarse de mí cuando las burlas de sus compañeros fueron más constantes. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Oh, cállense, bola de envidiosos.

Ellos rieron otra vez mientras empezaban a codear a Eren, y él intentaba hacerlos callar. Rodé los ojos y entonces recordé lo que debía hacer.

Tomé la paleta de la mesa —la había dejado ahí cuando Eren me besó— y, sin dudar ni un segundo, abrí el envoltorio, y acto seguido, la saqué de ahí. La paleta tenía forma de tubo, no era muy larga y su color era blanco. Ya había comenzado a derretirse, por lo que mis dedos terminaron embarrados de vainilla en cuanto tuvieron contacto con el pequeño palo de madera que sostenía el dulce.

—Tsk, que horror.

Era totalmente asqueroso pensar en terminar todo pegajoso por el dulce, así que decidí lamer esa zona intentado quitar todo rastro del líquido blanco y espeso.

No fue algo premeditado, lo juro. Pero aún así cuando levanté la mirada, todavía lamiendo mis dedos, mis ojos se toparon con los de Erwin Smith. El capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Los orbes azules de Smith brillaron expectantes y hasta un poco pícaros, al mismo tiempo que observaba la manera en que lamía mis propios dedos.

«¿Qué mierda?»

Fue entonces, después del escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda, que la iluminación llegó a mí. El cosquilleo que se asentó en mi barriga me recorrió por completo cuando me di cuenta de que Erwin no era el único observándome, Nile y Farlan —el capitán de fútbol soccer— también tenían sus ojos clavados en mí. Me estremecí en mi interior, pero no pude evitar regocijarme un poco. Todavía ni había empezado en serio con el plan de Hanji y ya estaba funcionando.

¡Bendita mujer amante de las novelas BL!

Como si no me importara demasiado lo que estaba pasando, dejé en paz mis dedos para recargar mi rostro sobre mi mano libre, casi sin saber lo que provocaba en ellos. Dirigí la paleta blanca a mi boca y lentamente repasé mi lengua sobre ella, para luego meterla a mi cavidad y chuparla un poco, provocando que mis labios terminaran llenos de líquido blanco. Intentaba hacerlo de la manera más inocente —y un poco sensual— posible, para conseguir la atención de los hombres.

Y, por toda la mierda del mundo, realmente estaba funcionando. Lo supe por la forma en que Erwin tragó saliva en seco, la manera en que Nile cruzó las piernas, y por los ojos oscurecidos de Farlan cuando me vieron lamer mis labios, quitando todo rastro de vainilla blanca.

Y a sus miradas se le unió otra, y otra y otra más. Todas de hombres, que no hacían más que morderse los labios o abrir completamente los ojos cuando yo metía la paleta a mi boca lo más que podía. La vainilla comenzó a escurrir desde la comisura de mis labios hasta mi barbilla con lentitud, dejando un camino blanco por dónde se deslizaba.

—Le-Levi... —escuché entonces un jadeo profundo. La voz la reconocí al instante.

«Oh, mierda. Ya lo notó».

—¿Huh?

Giré mi cabeza en dirección a Eren, aún con la paleta en mi boca. No tengo palabras para describir la expresión que mi novio tenía en ese instante.

Sus ojos, comúnmente verdes, se habían oscurecido por completo casi parecían azules, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Su boca estaba entreabierta mientras respiraba con dificultad, incluso su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Sus orbes estaban clavados directamente en mí, no obstante durante algunos segundos vagaban por todo el comedor, lanzando miradas, que me parecieron de lo más asesinas, a todo hombre que osara verme en ese instante. Me sorprendí, era la primera vez que él actuaba así.

Eren ya no parecía ser Eren. No había rastro alguno del chico con sonrisa eterna y buen ánimo. Su ceño estaba todo fruncido y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.

Eren se me asemejaba más a una bestia. La bestia que Hanji había mencionado.

«¿Ese es Eren? —Me pregunté a mí mismo».

Saqué la paleta de mi boca para poder hablar, y al hacerlo quedé unido a ella por un espeso y blanco hilo de saliva que se había mezclado con la vainilla.

Eren soltó un gruñido ronco, sus amigos y el resto de los hombres jadearon ante la sugerente imagen.

—¿Qué suce...-? —Y ahí murió mi pregunta, antes de darme cuenta los labios de Eren se habían estampado contra los míos, en un beso completamente demandante.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero aún así le correspondí besándole de la misma manera. Era la primera vez que Eren me besaba de aquella manera, no era tierno como los besos a los que estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, mientras el contacto seguía se volvía más y más apasionado. Bastó con que Eren empujara mis labios con su lengua para que yo le diera acceso total a mi cavidad.

Cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron todo me resultó irreal. Por un momento pensé estar en uno de esos sueños que solía tener desde el ''incidente'', más no lo era.

Estaba seguro que no lo era.

Gemí entre el beso y no me importó tirar la paleta en el suelo para aferrarme a él. Eren soltó otro gruñido profundo mientras me tomaba por la nuca para juntarme lo más posible a su cuerpo, y profundizar todavía más el contacto.

Por la Santísima mierda, pensé, el plan de Hanji realmente estaba funcionando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Paso uno: sé coqueto. Sedúcelo con vainilla.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pos si ;n; espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben, dejen un review para alimentar a esta pobre mujer -llora- ok no XD. Pero sí, se acepta de todo tipo de comentarios, desde tomates hasta Rosas. Menos piedras, oigan, porqué esas duelen y nomas no tengo seguro médico(?) ;n; XD

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sólo diré que entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo éwé XD.

_Bye, bye ~_

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

><p><em>Review? *-*<em>


	2. Sedúcelo bajo el sol

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | Levi seduciendo a Eren (?)

**N/A**: Disculpas, aclaraciones y más notas hasta abajo. Por ahora, disfruten el capítulo /o/!

* * *

><p><strong>SEDUCIENDO<strong> **A** **EREN**.

By: Maka Kagamine

**Capítulo** dos. **Sedúcelo** bajo el sol.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

**.**

* * *

><p>Azoté las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mí. El repentino y escandaloso golpe provocó que las gafas de Hanji saltaran sobre su nariz cuando ella dio un brinco por el susto. Los ojos de mi mejor amiga se mostraron sorprendidos —y espantados— durante un segundo, pero al reconocerme su expresión cambió radicalmente. El miedo se transformó en duda, mientras su cabeza se ladeaba un poco a la izquierda.<p>

—Tu puto plan de mierda no está funcionando —esas fueron las maravillosas palabras que le dediqué ese sábado.

Los fines de semana era bastante difícil encontrar a esa mujer. Sin embargo, para mí, que la conocía desde hacía ya varios años, no era complicado. Hanji tenía una rutina que seguía al pie de la letra. Todos los sábados, después de que se daba un encerrón de varias horas en la vieja biblioteca de Shiganshina, se le podía encontrar en esa heladería. Unos de los vicios de Zoe, además de los libros y de estudiar el comportamiento humano, eran los helados —sobre todo aquellos que eran de colores... extravagantes—.

Zoe, que había estado disfrutando de un helado sabor a chicle con un peculiar color azul, casi fosforescente —¡¿qué demonios, Hanji?!— con cobertura de chocolate derretido, M&M's de colores, algunas nueces y cacahuates sobre él, detuvo la cuchara que se dirigía a su boca. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas durante unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando mis palabras.

—¿Huh? —inquirió ella, tras otro pestañeo—. ¿De qué hablas, enanín? ¡Si el plan funcionó de maravilla! Incluso te ganaste tu primer beso francés, Levi. Veo el vídeo todos los días para celebrar.

Ante sus pícaras palabras —y la cara de pervertida que había puesto mi mejor amiga en ese momento— solamente pude pintarme de las distintas tonalidades de rojo conocidas. Y es que la pendeja de Zoe se había tomado la estúpida molestia de filmar toda mi actuación en la Universidad, hasta en HD. De verdad, se veía todo: Desde el momento en que entré al comedor, hasta que Eren me comía la boca a besos apasionados, ahí, frente a todos. La calidad del vídeo era tan buena que el hilo de la saliva de Eren y mía, mezclada, bajando por la comisura de mis labios, se veía bastante nítida.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda, te he dicho muchas veces que borres ese ridículo vídeo —gruñí, de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y ganas de golpearla. Pero entonces recordé que Hanji era una mujer —al menos eso creía— y que jamás le pegaría a una.

—¿Qué sucede, Levi? —preguntó ella, con voz suave, moviendo la cuchara, que aún estaba dentro de la copa de helado, con fuerza. Todos los ingredientes se revolvieron haciéndole verse aún peor, parecía una masilla de muchos colores—. Estás más enojado que de costumbre.

Chasqué la lengua por su observación, mientras me dejaba caer dramáticamente en la silla que había frente a mi amiga. Si bien yo no solía ser del tipo de persona que se la pasaba sonriendo por todo, corriendo en verdes y soleados prados rodeado de animales y flores de colores más maricas que el pendejo de Eren, podía disimularlo muy bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Excepto ese día, en serio.

Habían pocas cosas que podían acabar con mi paciencia. Que Eren dejara su ropa sucia fuera de la cesta, el polvo, la gente que camina por la calle más despacio que una puta tortuga, los lugares con demasiado ruido, la suciedad, que a Eren se le olvidara sacar la basura los miércoles —ese día pasaba el camión recolector—, las interminables pláticas de Zoe, las manchas de salsa sobre los manteles, el polvo, la suciedad —sí, éstas merecen doble mención—. Y la más importante de todas: que a Eren le diera por ignorarme, así nomas, de la nada.

Lo digo en serio, odiaba eso. Lo detestaba tanto que mi humor había empeorado de manera exorbitante.

Y es que había notado algo un tanto raro en Eren.

Desde hacía unos pocos días él ya no actuaba con normalidad. De hecho, su comportamiento cambiaba cuando estábamos solos —o algo así—. Mi novio parecía incomodarse en mi presencia. Bastaba con mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos para que sus morenas mejillas se pintaran de un encendido rojo. El tiempo que solía pasar junto a mí se redujo drásticamente; de hecho inventaba excusas que se me antojaban de los más ridículas para no estar conmigo.

En ocasiones, cuando él pensaba que yo no lo estaba viendo, lo descubría mirándome fijamente durante mucho rato, sobretodo cuando yo decidía cambiarme de ropa en su presencia, juro que lo hacía sin mala intención. Esos ojos verdes —aunque más bien parecían azules en ese momento— que poseía se deslizaban despacio por todo mi cuerpo, quedándose más tiempo del necesario en mi torso; en mis pezones, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Entonces, lo más raro venía cuando decidía cambiarme de pantalón ahí, frente a él. Los ojos de mi prometido se perdían en mis piernas, subiendo lentamente la mirada por mis muslos hasta que llegaba a mi trasero cubierto apenas por unos simples bóxers. Cuando yo volteaba para verlo me lo encontraba con la respiración un tanto agitada, las piernas cruzadas, y esos profundos orbes azules brillando de una manera que me era imposible de descifrar. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos Eren parecía reaccionar; se sonrojaba de manera inmediata mientras tartamudeaba un montón de cosas que parecían en otro idioma —Eren sabe hablar alemán y español, me recordé—, y salía corriendo despavorido.

Eren también había dejado de mimarme. Los besos con los que solía atacarme cuando le venía en gana, esos que antes se me antojaban largos, tiernos y llenos de millones de sentimientos, se habían convertido en unos insípidos, flojos. Los abrazos constantes, esos que él solía darme la mayoría del tiempo, desaparecieron de igual manera, de hecho se volvieron tan rápidos como un pestañeo.

Los primeros tres días no presté demasiada atención a su falta de cariño, supuse que él estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando para el próximo partido de fútbol americano que tendría con el equipo, que realmente no le quedaba tiempo para mimarme. Sin embargo, luego de una semana de sentir su rechazo, comencé a preocuparme. Lo hacía tanto que el estómago se me llenó de una rara sensación; como muchas espinas picándome por dentro.

Con el pasar de los días la preocupación se tornó en desesperación. La desesperación pasó a ser irritación. Hasta que finalmente, la irritación se transformó en enojo. Era tanto que me desquitaba con cualquier cosa o persona.

Hasta que finalmente, luego de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba triste.

Demasiado triste, como para poder ocultarlo. Pero como yo no era del tipo de persona que demostrara esa clase de sentimientos, lo cubría con una falsa barrera de enojo. Era como mi manera de protegerme de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

—Realmente no lo sé, Hanji —dije, luego de mantenerme en silencio durante algunos minutos—. Pero algo va mal, muy mal con Eren.

Después de decir eso me tallé, quizá con demasiada fuerza, el ojo izquierdo cuando empezó a picarme, casi como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Pensar en lo extraño que se comportaba Eren últimamente me dejaba con un nudo en el estómago.

Bastó con eso para que Zoe me tomara realmente en serio. La cucharada de abundante helado que se dirigía a su boca se detuvo, cuando me vio arrugar el ceño y tallarme el otro ojo. Mi mejor amiga regresó la cuchara a la copa de helado, y fijó esos profundos orbes cafés en mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensé que todo entre ustedes iría de maravilla ahora.

Torcí el gesto mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta roja. Me gustaba, me hacía recordar a mi prometido porque ese era su color favorito.

—Pues no, no es así. De hecho creo que Eren va a terminar conmigo.

La voz me tembló al terminar la frase. Me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón soltar aquello, fue como sentir algo muy filoso enterrándose ahí. Y es que de verdad no me hacía la idea de llevar una vida sin Eren. No podía imaginar como sería en despertarme y no tenerlo a mi lado. No sentir sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso suave y rítmico. No obtener uno de esos melosos y juguetones abrazos que me demostraban lo mucho que me amaba.

Era horrible pensar en todo eso.

Tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a regresar la mirada a mi mejor amiga, tan sólo para encontrarla con los ojos bien abiertos y el labio inferior temblándole. Debo admitir que no pude evitar sorprenderme, Hanji raras veces se mostraba tan anonadada con algo.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló ella, con demasiada fuerza de pronto. No me di cuenta de que la heladería estaba repleta, hasta que sentí un montón de miradas sobre nosotros. Pero tampoco me importó demasiado—. ¿¡Por qué mierda piensas eso, Rivaille!? ¡Eren te ama muchísimo, puedo verlo en sus ojos!

Si hubiera sido en otro momento seguramente me hubiese reído muchísimo al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Cuando su acento griego, ese que ella escondía a la perfección la mayoría del tiempo, salía a relucir, entender una sola palabra salida de su boca se volvía una misión imposible. Pero estaba demasiado perdido en toda mi interminable mierda mental que tan sólo pude hundirme en mi lugar y sonreír tristemente ante sus palabras.

—Pues yo estoy empezando a dudar de sus sentimientos —admití, sin mirar a mi amiga. La pared blanca que estaba a mi lado parecía más entretenida. Y es que sabía que si llegaba a poner mis ojos en ella lloraría como marica, y no quería eso. Levi Ackerman no lloraba. Claro que no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, un poco más calmada—. ¿Se pelearon o algo así?

—Sí —dije, pero me arrepentí al instante porque no había sido así. Eren y yo rara vez peleabamos—. No, espera, no peleamos —rectifiqué—. Es sólo que Eren ha cambiado, Zoe. Ya no me hace tanto caso como antes, me ignora y ya ni pasa tiempo a mi lado. ¡Y todo esto empezó desde que decidí seguir los estúpidos pasos de tu estúpido plan, mujer!

Sabía que no debía culparla de nada. No había sido su culpa en absoluto, quién recurrió a ella desesperadamente fui yo. Zoe sólo quería ayudarme, no era justo que estuviera desquitando todo mi enojo en ella

Pero Hanji, para mi sorpresa, lejos de preocuparse, ignoró la ponzoña en mi voz y, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos —esta vez brillando con ese deje de locura—, sonrió. ¡En serio, la muy bastarda sonrió como si lo que acababa de decirle fuera un jodido chiste!

Quise reclamarle por estar burlándose de un tema que, para mí, era importante. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, tuve que morderme la lengua para no hacerlo, porque hubo algo en esa sonrisa maniática que me provocó un incómodo hormigueo en la barriga. Era como si mi mejor amiga supiera una cosa que yo no.

—Te ignora, dices —repitió ella, para luego empujar la copa de helado hacia un lado, con la mano izquierda, mientras que en su otra mano recargaba su mentón—. Ya no quiere pasar tiempo a tu lado, también. Y es sólo cuando están solos, ¿no?

Luego de tragar saliva, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, asentí.

—Sí, él... Él parece nervioso y esquivo en mi presencia.

Los labios de mi amiga se levantaron en la misma sonrisa gatuna de aquella vez, al mismo tiempo que los cristales de sus anteojos brillaban peculiarmente.

Me hice la nota mental de preguntarle alguna vez cómo coño lograba eso.

—Ahora dime, dulce y tierno Levi, ¿Eren actúa aún más diferente cuando los chicos intentan acercarse a ti?

Pestañé, intentando hacer memoria. Aunque no duré demasiado en ello, porque, en realidad, cuando algún chico intentaba acercarse y Eren se daba cuenta de eso, la personalidad de mi prometido se distorsionaba; cambiaba casi de manera radical.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —empecé a decir, señalándola con mi dedo índice y mirándola fijamente—: sí. Cuando algún hombre se acerca a mí Eren se vuelve...

—¿Celoso?, ¿Posesivo?, ¿Bestial? ¿Todas, tal vez?

—Sí —admití—. De hecho, sí. Todas ellas, Zoe.

Y entonces recordé el cambio de personalidad que sufría Eren cuando alguien —sobretodo hombres—, en la universidad, osaba acercarse a mí con dobles intenciones; como intentar coquetear o meterme mano.

Era ese momento donde Eren dejaba de ser Eren.

Se paraba a mi lado, levantando el mentón y enderezándose por completo haciéndole ver más alto de lo que en realidad era. Todo rastro de vida en sus ojos se apagaba, se rasgaban dándole un aspecto casi bestial. Cualquier parte de esos orbes verdes siempre infantiles y adorables desaparecía, un matiz entre azul y dorado relucía en sus pupilas. La sonrisa, esa que siempre parecía iluminar las facciones de niño en su rostro, se torcía en un gesto por demás hostil capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera. Además, los gruñidos que soltaba por lo bajo, mientras sus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura, casi posesivos, eran suficientes para que cualquier persona saliera corriendo despavorida.

—Oh,Jesús —susurré, mirando a la nada, y abriendo los ojos—. ¿Qué mierda le está pasando a Eren?

Zoe rió por lo bajo durante unos segundos, sacándome de todo pensamiento. Su gesto se había deformado en uno totalmente desbordante de locura. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, todavía no me acostumbraba del todo a ver a mi amiga en ese estado insano.

—Esa, mi queridísimo Rivaille, es la sensual bestia Jaeger despertando poco a poco.

Le miré sin entender del todo. Zoe, sin dejar de sonreír, se acomodó las gafas.

—Mira, voy a explicarte, Levi —habló, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acto seguido, Hanji levantó su dedo índice y lo movió en el aire—. Este plan tenía dos posibles resultados: el primero era que, luego del primer paso, él saltaría sobre ti cual bestia hambrienta y te follaría duro contra cualquier superficie plana, enano. Cosa que no pasó.

—No, obviamente no pasó —gruñí, con las mejillas rojas y rodando los ojos.

—Entonces, esos nos lleva al resultado número dos —esta vez, Zoe alzó dos dedos—. El segundo era este exactamente, Eren, de alguna manera, te sigue considerando como un niño pequeño y frágil, Levi. Él ''huye'' de ti porque sabe que si pasa más tiempo a tu lado, es probable que no lo soporte más y termine por arrojarte a la cama para hacer bebés. Pero tu dulce Eren no quiere eso, porque, para él, eso sería dañarte. Por eso es que busca la manera de ya no pasar tiempo a tu lado cuando están solos, Levi.

Fruncí el ceño sonrojándome un poco más.

—¿Estás diciendo que Eren se comporta de esa manera porque no quiere tener sexo conmigo?

Mi mejor amiga negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras empujaba sus lentes por el centro.

—No, no es que él no quiera hacerlo, obviamente Eren quieren cogerte duro contra cualquier muro. Pero es sólo que tiene miedo de dañarte, ya te lo dije —Hanji volvió a sonreír—. La bestia que hay dentro de él aún no despierta totalmente, Eren se mantiene consciente de alguna manera, porque quiere mantenerte seguro. Por eso es que necesitas aplicar el paso 2 de una vez; si lo haces es probable que la parte irracional de Eren despierte por completo.

He de admitir que sus palabras se escucharon muy convincentes. Sin embargo, había algo que aún seguía molestándome.

—Dime, en tu plan hay otros cuatro pasos más, así que ¿hay posibilidad de que se necesiten aplicarlos?

Mi mejor amiga dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Sí, tal vez —murmuró, con los ojos oscurecidos—. Depende de la resistencia de Eren.

Levanté una ceja.

—Y digamos qué, hipotéticamente hablando, yo pongo en marcha el paso dos de tu ridículo plan y la bestia todavía sigue sin despertar... ¿Eren seguiría huyendo de mí?

Zoe titubeó.

—Bueno sí, en el peor de los caos él se iría del departamento durante unos días para estar solo —ante mi cara de terror absoluto, Hanji se apresuró en continuar—: Pero no te preocupes, ¡Tengo un plan de emergencia si eso llega a suceder!

Sus palabras me hicieron soltar un suspiro desalentador, mientras me revolvía el pelo. Realmente no creía ser capaz de aguantar tanto sin tener a Eren cerca. Hacerme la sola idea de vivir sin Eren me daba arcadas.

Sí, quizá era un poco demasiado dependiente de Eren.

—No creo que pueda seguir con esto, Hanji —le hice saber, sin mirarla. La sonrisa que hasta ese momento seguía adornando el rostro de mi amiga, se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué, enano?

—Porque no soporto su lejanía, Zoe. De alguna manera, sentirme así de rechazado por él me enferma. No quiero estar lejos de Eren más tiempo, ¿¡está bien!?

No sé que tipo de expresión se cargó mi rostro cuando terminé de hablar, pero sólo con eso bastó para que ella me mirara con una dulzura que me mareó por completo. Desvié la mirada hacia la pared otra vez, sintiéndome avergonzado.

—Te entiendo —lejos de burlarse, Hanji me sonrió sólo como ella sabía hacerlo—. No sigas con eso si no quieres, nadie te obliga. Pero dime, ¿ya no quieres tener sexo con él?

Quise reírme en ese momento, esa era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que aún deseaba acostarme con Eren. De hecho, día tras día que pasaba, mi estabilidad mental pendía de un flojo hilo. Lo deseaba muchísimo. Tanto así que mi mente me mandaba malos pensamientos, como que abusar de mi prometido no era tan mala idea.

O sea, sí, la imagen de Eren acostado sobre el colchón, sin nada de ropa, amordazado, con las manos atadas en el cabezal de la cama, temblando por la excitación, mientras yo subía y bajaba lentamente —sólo para escucharlo gemir ahogado por la negligencia— sobre su delicioso pene erecto, llenándome de un placer inimaginable, ahondaba continuamente en mi cabeza.

Pero sí, recordaba entonces que la violación seguía siendo un crimen.

—Claro que quiero, Zoe —admití, un poco colorado—. Pero más que eso, lo amo muchísimo. Tanto que siento que no podría vivir sin él.

Mi amiga volvió a sonreír, casi maternal. Durante un momento, reparé en lo mucho que cambiaba su personalidad debido a las situaciones. Zoe podía pasar de estar totalmente zafada, a actuar como una madre dulce y atenta.

—¿Quieres mi consejo, verdad?

Asentí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Si quieres que Eren vuelva a mimarte, llévatelo lejos durante algunos días. A un lugar donde puedan estar tranquilos, y que les guste a ambos —aconsejó—. Dedícate a demostrarle que no eres ese Levi sensual y seductor. Demuéstrale que sigues siendo su Levi pequeño, tierno y adorable que él piensa.

—¿Y todo volverá a la normalidad?

Hanji rió.

—Te lo puedo jurar.

—Bien —murmuré, con una pequeña sonrisa—. De cualquier manera, gracias por tu ayuda, cuatro ojos de mierda. Estás un poco loca, pero eres una gran amiga.

Antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, ella ya se había lanzado contra mí para abrazarme con fuerza, casi dejándome sin aire. Ni siquiera podía moverme un poco.

—¡Ow! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Levi!

Gruñí con fuerza en su oído, detestaba el repentino contacto humano —sobretodo cuando se trataba de Hanji, uno no podía saber en qué lugar había estado metida antes— . Excepto cuando se trataba de Eren, a él le dejaba abrazarme aún cuando estuviera totalmente sudado, después de algún entrenamiento o partido de fútbol.

Sí, así de enamorado —apendejado— estaba por él.

—¡Haste a un lado, maldita enferma mental!

Zoe rió otra vez, como la retrasada mental que le gustaba fingir ser.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

**.**

* * *

><p>—Entonces... ¿Por qué a una playa? —preguntó Eren, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.<p>

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿No te gusta el lugar?

Mi prometido negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a mi lado, en una silla de plástico. Estábamos bajo una palapa, cubriéndonos de los rayos del sol. Frente a nosotros, teníamos la maravillosa vista de la playa de Sina —un pueblo no muy lejano de nuestra ciudad—, a la que solíamos ir cada vez que teníamos vacaciones, o algún fin de semana, para relajarnos.

Al final, había decidido seguir el consejo de Hanji y llevarme a Eren lejos de la ciudad, a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos. No fue verdaderamente difícil buscar algún sitio, sólo necesitaba pensar en uno que le gustara a mi prometido, y sabía que esa pequeña playa era como su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Aunque debía admitir que, si bien elegir el lugar adecuado no había sido difícil, convencer a Eren de ir sí lo fue.

Y es que él todavía seguía inquieto con la idea de estar junto a mí, pero yo estaba decidido a demostrarle que aún seguía siendo su Levi pequeño y adorable, aunque no fuera así.

Pero, por supuesto, yo contaba con mi poder de convencimiento; ese al que Eren no se podía resistir.

Aunque, en realidad, resultaba denigrante para mí. Porque tuve que poner mi mejor cara de tristeza —que no fue tan difícil de conseguir, bastaba con recordar cómo me sentía últimamente— empezar a hablar melosamente, y lo peor de todo: referirme a mí mismo con diminutivos.

O sea, sí, putos diminutivos.

Algo así cómo: —Eren, me siento muy _solito_ últimamente —inserten aquí una cara de tristeza absoluta, y un pestañeo—. Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti, mi _amor_. Salgamos este fin de semana, ¿Sí?

Y el pendejo cayó; se derritió, aceptó sin más.

—No es eso, Levi —habló mi novio, sacándome de todo pensamiento. Eren se levantó las gafas de sol, tipo aviador, con los vidrios en color rojo, y clavó ese par de ojos verdes en mí—. Sabes que este lugar me encanta, pero sé que a ti no tanto.

Torcí el gesto durante un momento e hice un ademán con la mano, dándole poca importancia al asunto. Y es que Eren tenía razón, si bien el lugar era realmente precioso, no era tanto de mi agrado. Siendo totalmente sincero, odiaba —detestaba— la playa, digo, ¿tienen idea de la jodida cantidad de gente asquerosa que hace sus necesidades en el agua? Muchísimas; incontables. Odiaba la arena también, esa sensación de tenerla pegada a la piel durante todo el día era horrible. Después de estar en la playa quedaba con manía, me bañaba varias veces, porque todavía sentía tierra metida hasta en el culo. Jesús. Y venía lo peor, el puto sol de mierda, ¡Lo odiaba muchísimo al desgraciado! Una vez quise broncearme; sí, una vez. Pero no importaron las horas que pasé echado bajo el sol, no cambié de color ni un poco. De verdad, seguí estando tan pálido como un jodido muerto.

Puto sol, ni siquiera había logrado tostarme.

—Estoy bien con esto —dije, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro—. Aunque no lo creas, me gusta este lugar. Es bueno para relajarse y pasar tiempo juntos.

Eren me dedicó otra sonrisa temblorosa, provocándome un insistente burbujeo en el estómago. Extrañaba muchísimo sus sonrisas dulces, esas que mi prometido solía dedicarme todo el tiempo, únicamente a mí. Desde que todo lo del plan había comenzado, esas sonrisas habían desaparecido; ahora simplemente quedaban como muecas Distorsionada.

Me revolví incómodo en mi lugar, mientras las burbujas en mi barriga se hacían más constantes. Debía dejar de pensar en todo eso si quería pasar un buen día junto a Eren.

Eren volvió a colocarse las gafas en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Le miré interrogante durante un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle lo qué sucedía, él se adelantó.

—Iré a nadar, Levi —durante un mísero segundo me deprimí, su manía de llamarme ''bebé'' a cada rato también había desaparecido—. ¿Vienes?

Sé que debí aceptar su invitación y haber ido con él, sin embargo la sola idea de meterme en esas profundas, sucias y asquerosas aguas me aterró. Miré hacia la playa y me aferré a la silla, hasta con las uñas, casi como si yo fuera un gato al que estaban a punto de bañar.

Culpen a mi Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, si quieren.

Ladeé la cabeza, casi como si mi respuesta fuera muy obvia, y lo miré fijamente, quería que viera en mis ojos el enorme y rebosante ''No'' que se había clavado en ellos, pero entonces recordé que estaba usando lentes de sol, con los cristales en color verde, y me sentí realmente estúpido.

«Duh, Rivaille —se burló mi consciencia, que para ese entonces, había decidido llamarle Cloro. Precioso y limpio nombre, lo sé—. Eren no puede ver tus ojos, imbécil»

—No abuses, Eren —contesté escueto, y tomé, de la mesa que había entre nosotros, el libro que había traído conmigo—. Prefiero quedarme aquí, a leer.

Mi prometido me miró fijamente —o al menos eso supuse— durante un momento, como si quisiera decirme algo, antes de asentir y encoger los hombros.

—Bien, entonces iré a nadar y regreso en un rato para ir a comer, ¿sí?

—Ajá —asentí—. Diviértete, Titán.

Ante la mención de ese apodo —y es que el muy hijo de puta era altísimo— Eren rió levemente. Lo que, muy en el fondo, me hizo festejar. Aquello era un avance, su risa fue sincera, no había sido sobreactuada como venían siendo desde hacia algunos días.

Entonces, luego de un asentimiento de su parte, sucedió.

Sí, sucedió.

Eren se quitó la camiseta blanca. Ahí. Frente a mí, sin saber lo que eso causaba en mi frágil mente.

Y, Oh Jesucristo, jamás podré olvidar esa imagen.

Mi novio deslizaba fuera la camiseta muy lentamente, al menos así me pareció, dejando a la vista, poco a poco, esa dulce y sensual piel morena, recubierta por una que otra cicatriz que se había hecho cuando era pequeño. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras le observaba con suma atención, sin perder detalle alguno de la manera en que esos sabrosos músculos se contraían cada vez que él subía más y más su ropa.

«Alto, guapo y deliciosamente bronceado —saboreó mi mente—. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?»

Durante un momento, de un seguro estado de locura e inconsciencia temporal, me imaginé a mí mismo pasando mi lengua por toda su piel, lamiendo todo rastro de sudor.

«Empiezas a desvariar, Levi. ¡Concéntrate, concéntrate!»

—Me voy ya —avisó, cuando ya se había desecho de su camiseta. Y lo siguiente que hizo, me dejó sin aliento.

Eren había posados sus labios sobre mi frente, para mi desgracia. Fue un contacto rápido y corto, pero para mí se sintió como el mismísimo cielo, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente. Todo en mi interior se removió con felicidad; después de estar semanas sin alguna clase de contacto amoroso aquel pequeño beso fue como visitar el paraíso en un pestañeo.

Eren se separó de mí con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, y con una pequeña sonrisa —que se me antojó de lo más sincera— adornando su rostro.

—Diviértete —fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Todavía estaba medio perdido; mis sentimientos se habían revuelto.

Eren asintió y caminó hacia la playa. Entonces, cuando él se alejó lo suficiente, me permití soltar un suspiro y echarme aire con una mano. La imagen de mi prometido, quitándose la ropa, seguía golpeando en las paredes de mi mente. Si eso seguía así, realmente terminaría por abusar a diestra y siniestra de Eren.

O sea, sí, terminar en la cárcel por ese delito ya no sonaba tan mal.

Así pues, decidí dejar de pensar un poco y sumergirme en el mundo de la música. Tomé mi reproductor de la mesa, me coloqué los audífonos en las orejas y apreté el play. Al instante la voz del vocalista de Alphaville llenó mis oídos, mientras movía mi cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

Sí, Eren me había pegado el gusto por esa banda.

Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo pasé así; disfrutando de la música, sin nada que me molestara. Incluso hasta había comenzando a cantar siguiendo la música.

—If she's a lady, I'm her man. If she's a man, I'll do what a I can(1) —canté en voz baja.

Sin embargo, mi burbuja de paz y tranquilidad se rompió cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la playa, y me encontré con algo que no me gustó. De hecho, justo en ese segundo sentí mis tripas retorcerse, y algo parecido a la bilis subir por mi garganta.

Eren estaba rodeado por varias chicas, y él no parecía incómodo con la situación. De hecho, hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando en grande. ¡Ni siquiera le importó cuando ellas empezaron a tocarle los brazos, sintiendo sus músculos! Mi prometido sólo sonreía y seguía hablando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Como si él no estuviese comprometido conmigo.

Pero no era no como si no comprendiera a las mujeres, Eren era bastante atractivo, tenía esa clase de belleza que no encontrabas fácilmente en Estados Unidos; era mitad alemán, mitad español. Tenía la piel morena, por herencia de su madre, Carla, la personalidad tan atenta y adorable —me negaba a creer que la dulce Señora Jaeger tenía también una doble personalidad—, y además de que era casi tan hermoso como ella. De su padre, Grisha, había sacado todo lo demás; la altura —Eren medía 1.89—, el color de ojos, y ese porte elegante que te conquistaba tan sólo con verlo caminar.

Era como el hombre perfecto para toda mujer.

O sea, sí, pero era mi hombre perfecto.

«Oh, pero míralo nada más —gruñó mi consciencia—. Cuando se trata de ti, él huye como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad contagiosa, ¡pero mira como se deja toquetear por esas pirujas!»

No obstante, la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando una chica rubia jaló el brazo de Eren, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla. Y el muy pendejo, en vez de reclamarle, se sonrojó mientras reía y se revolvía el pelo, totalmente avergonzado. Me indigné, se suponía que él debía alejarse de ahí; decirles que estaba comprometido, que era Levisexual —porque, obviamente, sólo estaba ingresado en mí, al menos eso creía—, no estar ahí como vil imbécil, dejándose tocar por otras personas de esa manera.

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo, todavía sentía la horrible necesidad de vomitar toda la bilis que sentía apelmazada en mi garganta. Pero sobretodo, aún mantenía las ganas de pararme y golpear al Eren.

Pero no lo hice.

Porque, bueno, si así estaban las cosas, iba a demostrarle de lo que Rivaille Ackerman era capaz.

O sea, sí, aplicaría el paso 2, del plan de Hanji.

A la mierda las jodidas consecuencias.

Casi como si no estuviera sintiendo el corazón roto, y con el orgullo masculino herido, metí el reproductor de musica en el bolsillo del pantalón corto que estaba usando, y me levanté de la silla. Y, después de tomar una toalla, decidí emprender camino hacia la playa.

Utilicé el mismo caminar sensual de aquella vez, mientras me revolvía el pelo casualmente, y sonreía como si no hubiese acabado de presenciar Una escena que me produjo arcadas. Fue entonces cuando las miradas comenzaron a posarse en mí; todas de hombres, por supuesto. Fingí no darme cuenta de ello, porque en realidad me estaba gustando. Me gustó sentirme así de deseado —por más extraño que sonase—.

Cuando encontré el lugar que yo consideré adecuado, extendí la toalla —que había traído bajo mi brazo todo ese tiempo— sobre la arena. Iba a sentarme, pero justo antes de hacerlo, decidí hacer otra cosa; algo que tal vez no haría nunca más en la vida.

Actuando lo más despreocupado posible, guíe una de mis manos hacia los botones de mi camiseta —aunque en realidad era de Eren—. Lentamente comencé a abrirlos; mi piel pálida quedando expuesta cada vez que un botón era desabrochado. Las miradas sobre mí se hicieron más, quizá en ese momento todos los hombres estaban mirándome, pero no me importó. Estaba demasiado metido en mi papel como para preocuparme por eso.

Por un momento la idea de ver qué cara tendría Eren en ese momento me asaltó.

«Oh sí, chúpate esa, Jaeger»

Un par de silbidos se hicieron escuchar cuando todos los botones se abrieron, y la camiseta resbaló muy lento por mis brazos, quedando olvidada sobre la arena. Llevé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y estiré mi cuerpo al ritmo de Roar (2), que era la canción que se reproducían en ese momento, mientras algunos de mis huesos tronaban. El sonido se mezcló con alguno que otro jadeo de los hombres, que perdían sus vista en toda parte de mi piel; especialmente en la parte izquierda, algunos centímetros arriba del hueso de mi cadera, donde tenía un tatuaje de unas alas (3) que Eren había diseñado.

—Dios mío —escuché un gruñido profundo. Justo a un lado de donde había colocado la toalla, estaba un grupo de chicos, más o menos de mi edad. Pero la voz pertenecía a un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, que tenía la vista totalmente clavada en mí. Debo aceptar que no estaba de mal ver. Oh bueno, estaba comprometido, más no ciego—. Si sigues así no podré contenerme.

Si hubiera sido en otro momento, juro que hubiese levantado mi hermoso dedo medio hacia el tipo en ese bello saludo, sin embargo estaba llevando el plan de Hanji, por lo que volteé hacia el chico y le sonreí.

—¿Debo agradecerte por eso? —Inquirí, lo más coqueto que pude, mientras me sentaba sobre mi toalla y estiraba las piernas.

—Sí, definitivamente deberías hacerlo. Agradece que tenga tanto autocontrol, nene.

Me reí, no sé porque lo hice, pero me reí. Él chico también lo hizo.

—Sí, claro —bufé en broma, y me acomodé el pelo—. Oye, ¿tú o alguno ver tus amigos tiene bloqueador solar? —pregunté, esta vez dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el resto de los chicos que estaban con él. Todos ellos me sonreían, tenían lo suyo debo admitir—. Olvidé el mío en el hotel.

Y sonreí un poco, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. La siguiente escena me hizo recordar alguna clase de comedia romántica, todos ellos me extendieron una botella diferente de protector solar. Por un mísero momento me sorprendí, aún no me acostumbraba a causar tanto revuelo. Sin embargo, decidí olvidarme de eso y tomar el bote que me alcanzaba el chico pelirrojo, rozando, apenas y un poco, sus dedos.

El chico se sonrojó. Yo me reí en el interior. Se me antojaba muy gracioso la manera en que los hombres se comportaban en mi presencia. Parecía que los volvía homosexuales con tan sólo acercarme a ellos.

—Gracias.

Vertí una considerable cantidad del líquido, y, después de sonreír ante la canción que inundó mis oídos en ese segundo —Don't cha' de The Baseballs— , comencé verdaderamente con el plan.

Muy despacio empecé a deslizar mi mano, llena de bloqueador, sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Pero lo hacía realmente lento, acariciando mi piel con delicadeza. Cuando ese brazo estuvo listo, pasé al otro e hice exactamente lo mismo. No obstante, lo más divertido vino cuandO Decidí pasar mis manos sobre mi cuello, bajándolas muy despacio por mis clavículas y deslizándolas sobre mi pecho, tocando mis pezones con toda la intención del mundo.

—Don't cha' wish your boyfriend was Hot like me? (4) —canté, al ritmo de la canción, mientras que deslizaba las manos por la piel de mi estómago, sintiendo los pocos músculos que tenía en esa zona, y deteniéndome justo a la altura del abdomen.

Quise entonces, cuando escuché varios suspiros, jadeos y gruñidos, jugar un poco más, por lo que eché más líquido sobre mis manos. Sin pensarlo demasiado —porque, sin mentir, tenía la mente en blanco mientras actuaba—, acaricié la piel de mi pierna derecha despacio, asegurándome de mojar bien esa zona con el bloqueador. Subí despacio hasta mi muslo, repasando una y otra vez mis dedos lo más sensual y coqueto que pude. Haciendo lo mismo en la otra pierna después.

Debo admitir que mientras hacía eso jamás levanté los ojos, no podía hacerlo. Quizá por fuera actuara como si no me importara en lo más mínimo estar comportándome de esa manera, pero por dentro estaba sonrojado hasta el pelo, lo juro. Agradecía la poca habilidad de mi rostro para demostrar sentimientos, en ese momento.

En mi revueltos interior agradecí estar usando lentes, así nadie notó cuando —al armarme de valor— levanté la vista; encontrándome con algo que no esperaba, al menos no a ese grado.

Yo sabía lo que llegaría a causar en los hombres si hacía eso. Sin embargo, no esperaba tener todas —y juro que sí lo eran— las miradas de los hombres sobre mí. A muchos los ojos les brillaban, otros tenían una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y algunos otros se mordían el labio inferior con fuerza.

«Oh, Santo Cristo, mira lo que causas Rivalle. Este es tu poder para encantar hombres, como dirigía Hanji»

—O-oye —la voz del mismo chico me sacó de mis pensamientos. Casi como robot dirigí mi mirada hacia él. El pobre hombre estaba sonrojadísimo, tanto que parecía un jitomate—. ¿Ne-necesitas ayuda con eso? Pu-puedo ponerlo en... en tu suave espalda, si quieres.

Iba responderle que no, pero aquello era perfecto. O sea, si Eren se dejó manosear por un montón de mujeres desconocidas, ¿por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo?

«La venganza es dulce. Muy, muy dulce, ¿eh, Eren?»

—¿De verdad harías eso? —pregunté, intentando sonar inocente. La voz tan suave, y seductora, que usé pareció crear algún tipo de tormenta en el pobre chico, que no hizo más que sonrojarme más y asentir varias veces—. Gracias, eso sería de gran ayuda.

Tras darle una mirada a los amigos del chico pelirrojo, que lo estaban mirando con odio infinito, le extendí la botella de bloqueador. Sin embargo, él no alcanzó a tomarla, porque una mano se lo impidió cuando me arrebató la botella de plástico.

—Él no necesita tu ayuda —la voz profunda y ronca de Eren resonó en mis oídos. Tragué saliva sin atreverme a mirarlo; no sabía con qué me encontraría. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

—¿Disculpa? —El chico pelirrojo alzó una ceja, mientras dirigía su mirada a mi novio.

Eren soltó un gruñido.

—Qué mi prometido no necesita tu ayuda —entonces, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, Eren me tomó por el antebrazo y me levantó, casi sin esfuerzo, para luego juntarme a su cuerpo posesivamente.

Fue entonces cuando desperté de mi letargo, no debía titubear. No en ese momento, debía seguir el plan. Debía seguir actuando.

Quise reclamarle, juro que lo intenté. Pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia mi novio, todas las palabras murieron en mi garganta. Eren tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, los ojos azules —con ese matiz dorado en la pupila— brillaban amenazadores, advirtiendo el peligro. Entonces, cuando sus orbes se encontraron con los míos, Eren me besó.

Fue un beso candente; su lengua se inmiscuyó en mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Saboreó toda parte de mi cavidad con fiereza, succionando mi lengua como si fuera todo un experto en la materia.

Jadeé inconscientemente, no obstante, el jadeo se volvió gemido cuando sentí su erección golpeando mi piel. Temblé por la sensación y tuve que aferrarme un poco más a él. Eren gruñó complacido mientras guiaba sus manos a mi trasero, y apretujaba mis nalgas con fuerza.

El beso se rompió cuando la necesidad de respirar nos invadió. Su legua se retiró de mi boca, dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros uniéndonos por unos segundos más.

—Tú y yo —susurró, clavando sus ojos en mí—... Nos vamos ahora mismo. Debes encargarte de esto que has provocado en mí.

Entonces, después de que su erección se restregara contra mí otra vez, lo supe.

La bestia había despertado más hambrienta que nunca, y estaba ansiosa por devorar a su presa.

Y, supuse entonces, que la inocente presa era yo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Paso** **dos**: **sé** **desinhibido**. **Sedúcelo** **bajo** **el** **sol**.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>:

(1): Si ella es una mujer, yo soy su hombre. Si ella es un hombre, haré lo que pueda. Es una canción de una banda alemana llamada Alphaville. La canción que escucha Levi es Jet Set, es muy buena. La recomiendo bastante.

(2): Roar de Katy Perry.

(3): Son las alas de la libertad. ¿Se imaginan a Levi con un tatuaje así? :Q

(4): ¿No desearías que tu novio fuera tan caliente como yo?, Es un cover que hizo la banda The Baseballs. Si les gusta el género rockabilly, les recomiendo la canción. El grupo tiene varios covers de ese género. ¡Yo los amo! Me encantan... Además de que son alemanes, adoro como pronuncian el inglés XD

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Y se nos viene el lemmon rompe caderas, chicas! (?) Jajaja ok no XD. Sé que les debo una disculpa enorme, pero les juro que no era mi intención tardar tantísimo ;A; ! ! Resulta que ya tenía este capítulo casi terminado, así ya listo para subirlo, pero cuando me disponía a terminarlo que se me muere mi móvil (sí, ahí escribo). Y cuando lo enciendo, la memoria SD me dio error, les juro que me quedé con el Jesús en la boca (?) Intenté hacerla funcionar, pero nomas no se pudo. No alcance a recuperar nada ; A ; ! ! Ni mis imágenes, ni los one-shot que ya tenía terminados, casi me dio un infarto del puro coraje, y me deprimídeprimí porque las cinco mil palabras que ya tenía escritas para el capítulo se fueron a la mierda ; A ; (?).

Luego me deprimí más por no haber ido a conocer a —mi esposa, aunque ella aún no lo sepa— Reika ; o ; ! ! No logré juntar el dinero a tiempo y me la pasé llorando en cada esquina (?). Y luego reescribir este capítulo me costó muchísimo; de hecho, el otro que había escrito antes era totalmente diferente, pero cuando quise escribirlo otra vez ya no pude. Me dio bloqueo o algo así ; A ; ! !

En fin, dejando de lado lo cruel que es mi vida, hablemos del fic; en primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermoso comentarios, no saben lo felizque me hicieron ; u ;. Siendo sincera, no esperaba recibir tantos, por eso les agradezco que se hallan tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar un review. ¡Me han alimentado mucho! Incluso subí dos kilos (?) Jajajaja XD. Prometo que esta vez, sí responderé todos sus comentario /o/ ! !

Para el final de este capítulo me basé en un fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (YukinaxKisa, obvio. Los amo mucho) que había escrito hace como un año, creo. Pero ese lo subí a un foro, quizá luego lo ponga en FF xD.

Bueno, para el lemmon intentaré hacerlo lo más explícito que pueda, quiero que el lado bestial de Eren se haga notar mucho. Pobrecito Levi, tendrá que usar silla de ruedas por mucho tiempo XD. Como sea dejo de escribir tanto XD. A veces me alargo mucho y no puedo parar ; A ;. Ya saben, si el capítulo les gustó dejen un review, *o*

Si quieren hablar conmigo mi Facebook es Aline Márquez (Maka Kagamine), pueden darme latigazos por tardar tanto, si quieren XD.

Pd: ¿Ya vieron la OVA de Levi? me morí y volví a revivir, es tan sensual :Q

**Bye**, _bye_ ~

_Lyne_ **Diamond**


End file.
